headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Action Comics 277
Action Comics #277 was published by DC Comics with a cover date of June, 1961. The issue contained two stories, both of which involved the Superman family of characters. The first story, "The Conquest of Superman", was written by Bill Finger and illustrated by Curt Swan and John Forte. The second story, "The Battle of the Super-Pets", focused on Superman's cousin, Supergirl, as well as their respective super-powered pet animals, Streaky and Krypto. That story was written by Superman co-creator Jerry Siegel with artwork by Jim Mooney. Both stories were edited by Mort Weisinger. "The Conquest of Superman" A disaster erupts while Superman is off-planet. Having nowhere else to turn, the authorities free Lex Luthor from prison so he might aid them in preventing an airplane carrying a hydrogen bomb from crashing. Luthor uses anti-gravity equipment to save the plane, but then turns it on the police so that they cannot return him to prison. Afterwards, he returns to the Luthor Lair to plan his next scheme against Superman. Luthor uses his weird technology to rob the federal gold reserve from Fort Knox. Superman arrives on the scene, but Luthor scares him off with Kryptonite. Back at his lair, Luthor laughs over the fact that the Kyrptonite he used was fake. But his victory is short lived however, as he discovers that the foe he defeated was actually one of Superman's robots. Enraged over the hollow victory, Lex returns all of the gold to Fort Knox. Appearances * Superman * Jimmy Olsen * Lois Lane * Perry White * Lex Luthor * None * Humans * Kryptonians * Kentucky :* Fort Knox * Metropolis :* Lex Luthor's headquarters * Superman robot * Kryptonite :* Green Kryptonite :* Red Kryptonite :* Yellow Kryptonite :* White Kryptonite :* Blue Kryptonite * None "The Battle of the Super-Pets" Krypto helps to protect Supergirl's civilian identity of Linda Lee, by preventing a prospective couple from adopting her from the Midvale Orphanage. As such, Supergirl shows favor to Krypto – a gesture that incurs the wrath of her cat, Streaky. Streaky attacks Krypto in a fit of rage. Superman arrives and Supergirl and he have to pull the two animals apart. To settle the dispute, they decide to hold a series of contests between the two pets. Supergirl takes the animals to a far-distant planet and has them challenge each other to various games. But what Supergirl doesn’t realize is that this planet is one of the worlds frequently used by Mister Mxyzptlk for his various pranks. As such, the two animals fall prey to various left-behind toys. Supergirl falls into a Kryptonite trap and Krypto and Streaky help her to escape. As they decide to leave the planet, Beppo the Super-Monkey arrives to accompany them on the journey back to Earth. Appearances * Supergirl, Kara Zor-El * Krypto * Streaky * Superman * None * Beppo * Cats * Dogs * Kryptonians * Midvale :* Midvale Orphanage * None * None Notes & Trivia * "The Battle of the Super-Pets" is reprinted in Supergirl Archives, Volume 2. * This issue includes a one-page "Little Pete" humor strip by Henry Boltinoff. * First appearance of yellow Kryptonite. * Second appearance of Beppo the Super-Monkey. * This comic book features advertisements for the following products: : Test Your Talent art contest : Cole Bros. 3-Ring Circus - Palisades Amusement Park : Superman television series : DC Comics - Adventure Comics "Tales of the Bizarro World" back-up features : DC Comics - Justice League of America comic book Recommended Reading See also External Links * Action Comics #277 at DCDP * * Category:Action Comics Vol 1 Category:1961/Comic issues Category:June, 1961/Comic issues Category:Mort Weisinger/Editor Category:Bill Finger/Writer Category:Curt Swan/Penciler Category:John Forte/Inker Category:Curt Swan/Cover artist Category:Stan Kaye/Cover inker Category:Jerry Siegel/Writer Category:Jim Mooney/Penciler Category:Jim Mooney/Inker Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Comic issues with plot summaries Category:User:Brian Kurtz/Comics